


Gutsy Move

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're recovering in the hospital after you fought Ayano Aishi off at the incinerator. As you recall how you met the yandere, you get a visit from someone you didn't expect: the leader of the delinquents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gutsy Move

Your eyes slowly opened up as you saw the ceiling of a hospital room. You could barely move your arms and legs. You could move your head around, though. As you peered at your right hand, you noticed some bandaging over your forearm. You shivered as you remembered that battle by the school's incinerator.  
  
The hollowness of her silver eyes.  
  
The shimmer of that knife.  
  
The pain that entered your arm as you pushed her away from...  
  
Midori...  
  
You remembered her. Part of you wanted to run when you saw that... that monster... but another part of you wanted to stop her from destroying Midori's body. That part wanted to _avenge_ her. You looked at your right hand and grasped it. Aside from some sting, your arm was pretty good.  
  
"That was a gutsy move you did there." Your eyes shifted to see a fellow high school student. However, she had her arms taped up, she wore knee-length pants beneath her skirt, and she had a tattered, black coat hang off of her like a cape. She had shoulder length blonde hair. You knew her only as the leader of the Delinquents. "My group told me the whole thing. You held off Aishi long enough for them to bean her in the head. You don't have to worry 'bout her for a while." She said.  
  
You looked down onto your sheets. You still can't get the image out. Midori's clueless demeanor, her smile when you explain even the most basic of things to her, her beautiful face as she continues to ask you question after question.  
  
It's gone now. You saw her bloody body on the ground, being dragged by Ayano Aishi. "Did she... Did she really...?" You whimpered. The delinquent stepped forward, got on one knee, patted you on the shoulder, and nudged her head towards you, to the point where your foreheads touched.  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss... It was a shock to my group also. We may be rude jerks, we may break a lot of rules, but we're not murderers. It's a good thing you stalled her when you did. Midori would have been proud of you." She said. Without a second thought, you grabbed onto her and cried on her shoulder. To your surprise, the delinquent didn't berate you or push you away. Instead, she held you back. "They say true strength lies in moving forward, even as you cry. Let your tears out. If only so that you might become stronger because of them." She said. She let go of you and walked off.  
  
"You're a good person, [f/n]. People'll hail you as a hero for what you did. Even though we did the dirty work, they'll still look down upon us. You'd best not to be seen with us lot." She felt the edge of the doorway. "However, if you feel like that pain in your chest won't go away... If you feel the need to vent out the grief... Just head over to the incinerator where they hang. Tell them I sent ya... They'll help you out. Until then... Goodbye." With that, she left the room. With no one to talk to, you simply drift off to sleep, the consideration of being a delinquent playing out in your head.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the July Update and realized how what was described in the story matched similarly to one of the new features in that update.


End file.
